Tonight's the Night
by JasmineLashae
Summary: Bonnie and Alaric are married and proud parents. But what problems can stop a vampire hunter and a witch from raising a family?


"One more push, honey. Come on, I know you can do it." Bonnie tried as hard as she could, she felt as though her body would explode from the unbearable pain that she was enduring.

Taking one more deep breath, she pushed with all her strength, while crushing the hand that she latched herself to. The sound of a newborn brought a smile and fresh tears to her face. The doctor lifted the baby boy for her to see, before handing him to a nurse to clean him.

"Almost there, Bonnie. You're doing great." Dr. Lockwood cheered, rubbing Bonnie's knee. The happiness was short lived when familiar pain came back and felt herself pushing again. Bonnie was so happy to finally get the first baby out that she'd forgotten that twins were coming her way.

Wincing from the sudden wave of pain and terrible pressure from her uterus. Bonnie started pushing as hard as she could. This time was easier, cries sounded from the second baby were heard, and then a precious girl was before her eyes. "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman! After pulling off his gloves and washing his hands. The family friend Mason Lockwood bro hugged Alaric and rubbed Bonnie's shoulder. "We'll be back after we run some test and make sure everything is fine. Someone will be right in to clean you up."

Watching Mason, the nurses, and babies leave, Bonnie left go of her husbands hand and collapsed against pillows. She locked eyes with Alaric, thinking of how much their lives have changed, and were going to continue changing for the sake of the children. She was 25 years old and beyond in love with Alaric Saltzman.

After about thirty minutes after Bonnie had be cleaned and moved into a bed with clean sheets. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a wonderful life. She couldn't wait to start a family with Alaric and spoil her children to death. She knew the glow around their relationship would always be there. It was the glow of a witch and a vampire hunter in love.

But her new favorite glow was the glow in her mans eyes when the nurses walked in with a baby wrapped in pink and a baby wrapped in blue. "They're beautiful, babe." Bonnie welcomed her son into her arms, admiring his green orbs, and golden brown hair. Alaric smiled at the sight in front of him, he grabbed his daughter from the nurse, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman? Did you decide on the names yet?" A nurse walked up with a clipboard and pen. Bonnie and Alaric locked eyes for a brief moment then back to the nurse. "Mary Ellen Bennet-Saltzman and Stiles Avery Bennet-Saltzman.

2 years earlier

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Alaric turned towards Bonnie, grabbing her by the waist, and giving her the most passionate kiss ever. Family, friends, and co-workers cheered for the newly weds.

Bonnie and Alaric made their was down the isle, waving and laughing towards the limo outside. Bonnie got in first, scooting to the other side of the car under the window to the front. She couldn't believe that she was 23 and he was 25. She never expected this to happen, she had always planned to marry a rugby player.

Alaric finally slid inside after discussing something with the driver. "This is so unreal baby, we're married. Can you believe it?" She squealed, throwing herself into his arms.

"Of course, I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the world." He pushed her down against the cushions of the limo, pulling her dress up a little, sliding his hands up her legs on either side of him. "I can't wait to finally have you tonight baby, I've waited for three long years and it was worth the wait. But right now I just need a taste."

Kissing her cheek, he moved under the dress, kissing up her thighs, pulling the stockings and thong down to her ankles. She gasped, at the feeling of his breath against her lips.

She knew this would be the longest limo ride ever, the limo started to move out of its' parking spot. He moved his right index finger to her lips, signifying that she had to be quiet. Then without warning he dived into her pussy.


End file.
